


well, darkness has a hunger that's insatiable

by quixoti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoti/pseuds/quixoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demonic one-night stand to escape your impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, darkness has a hunger that's insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for femslash and ye recieved. Merry Christmas, [Cas!](http://caswell.co.vu/)  
> [On LJ](http://quixoti.livejournal.com/746.html)

In the late March of 2008, Bela Talbot hurtled down a lonely New Mexico highway headed toward only oblivion.

There was a large sum of money in her pocketbook and a cold gun tucked into her waistband; another job well done. Twenty thousand dollars richer and two nights later, her eyes were bruised from lack of sleep and the leather seats of the stolen red Mercedes beneath her was torn to shreds by her nervous fingers. The radio spat lonely static into the night and she imagined the howls of hellhounds in every empty space. Ten long years of thievery and denial stretched behind her and shattered; Bela pursed her chapped, pink lips together and smiled as she thought of what her parents would say if they could only see her now.

Her green eyes filled with tears and spilled over of their own conviction. She bumped the car up to 100 and rolled down the window; her sandy hair slapped her against her perfectly made-up cheeks and her tears mixed with the screams of the night.

She drove long into the silence, drowning out the static of the radio and the thoughts of the deal with the emptiness of the wind. There were no exit signs and very few other cars for long, endless hours, and Bela smiled thinly to herself as she considered the fact that she might have already died and this deserted highway was indeed hell.

And then, up ahead, her headlights bounced off a long-anticipated green exit sign, proclaiming that the town of Morning Star, New Mexico just lay a mile ahead. And under it, a stubborn, weathered wooden sign announced that Jessica’s Bar and Pool Hall could be reached by taking said exit and taking the first right.

Bela did not know the time; clocks made her anxious and the road had erased all her bearings of day and night, but she edged her car off the exit. There was a shot in hell, Bela thought, trying to find the humor in it, that the bar could be open, and drinking hard liquor was as close to a coping method as she could summon up. Her car’s tires crunched gravel as she turned onto the road to the bar. She resolutely ignored how quiet the town seemed. It only made her feel emptier.

The road meandered for a few minutes and finally dumped her into the parking lot of the promised bar. While very few cars littered the lot, the lights were on and the neon open sign flashed in a familiar, comfortable way, so Bela counted to ten, ignored her puffy eyes, and parked the car and headed into the bar.

A small bell jingled on her entry; a Rolling Stones song played from the tacky “retro” style jukebox in one corner. Bela straightened the pearl necklace around her neck and took stock of the room, instinctively surveying the building to locate possible exits. Several patrons huddled in a corner booth near the rear door, laughing loudly, and a few congregated around the bar, chattering politely with the cute blonde bartender. Her eyes travelled around all corners of the room before finally settling on the east wall, where a lone woman was slung over a stained pool table.

The woman was sinful to look at. Bela’s fingers ached for a cigarette after just laying eyes on her, and Bela hadn’t smoked in six years. Dark, silky hair curled around her shoulders. Her leather jacket clung to her milky skin as she leaned over the table to sink a ball in the rear pocket, and her jeans hung low on slender hips, leaving nothing to the imagination. She licked her red lips absently while pondering on the next shot and it was like a hit of heroin, straight to the blood stream and instantly addictive.

Bela watched her from where she had paused in the doorway, enthralled. Going out with a bang like that was about as nice a death as Bela could fathom, given the circumstances, and why the hell not? 

She patted down her hair and crossed the low-light room.

The woman did not look up from her solo game as Bela approached. Her nimble, slender fingers held the pool cue steady as she set off an impressive shot, and Bela saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a smug smile, almost like she was showing off. 

“I’m Ruby,” said the woman after a long beat of silence, eyes still on the pool table. “And you’re Bela Talbot. My pleasure.”  
Bela’s hands shot to her waistband and her eyes went wide. “My name’s Abby,” she said, ignoring her heart thudding in her chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There must be some mistake—"

Ruby laughed and waved a hand in her direction as she finally turned away from the game to look Bela in the eye. “Relax. I know you by reputation only. Thieves are more chatty than you would think. I’m no fan of the Winchesters either, and I was glad to hear you fucked ‘em over.” Ruby paused to run her eyes agonizingly slowly over the still-tense Bela’s body. “Guess everything I heard about you is true,” grinned Ruby, turning back to her game and leaning much farther than necessary over the table, giving Bela an impressive view of her ass. 

Bela admired silently for a moment, and then said, “Well, since you seem to be a member of my fan club already, I think you might like to get me a drink.”

Ruby’s grin grew wider. “You are a sassy bitch,” she marveled, producing a shot glass from the bar table to her left. “I hope you don’t get sassier when you’ve got whiskey in you, sweetheart.”

Bela took the whiskey from Ruby with shaking fingers. “The party’s just getting started,” she murmured, taking an appreciative sip. She didn’t want to get blitzed if this was really going to happen. It seemed like the kind of thing one wanted to be able to remember.

“You know how to play pool, Bela?” 

“Shit, you seem to be doing a pretty good job against yourself. I don’t know if I’m up to the caliber of your imaginary friend.”

Ruby sank another ball and propped the cue up against the pool table, staring off into the direction of the bartender, who was laughing at a tall, lanky guy’s joke and shaking her blonde curls as she laughed. Ruby watched her with a salacious smirk on her face.

“Tell you what, let’s just cut to the chase,” drawled Ruby, still not looking at Bela, “time is on my side tonight, it seems, because it’s just about closing down time and I’d hate for you to go home alone. I know what you want and I know what I want. Unless you want to stand here and flirt all night, then, by all means. I’m sure the bartender will appreciate your charm.”

Bela drained the shot glass with one gulp, setting it roughly down on the wooden frame of the pool table. “I’ve got a shiny, stolen Mercedes with a spacious backseat in the lot and I can tie knots in cherry stems with my tongue,” she said, plainly. Ruby was halfway to the door before Bela even finished speaking.

**

“Your boobs are fucking fantastic. I just thought I would share.”

Bela pulled her mouth off Ruby and stared at her incredulously. “I’m giving you head, and that’s what you have to say right now? How can you even get a good view of my boobs?”

“I’m imagining what they would look like to forget about the pain in my back from where I am shoved up against this fucking door.”

Bela looked affronted. “I give fantastic head. You could focus on that instead.”

“Fucking small cars, don’t make ‘em like they used to,” grumbled Ruby. “Hey, you ever think what it would be like to get fucked in the back of Dean Winchester’s car?”

Bela grimaced and pulled her head up between from Ruby’s thighs. “Did you really just bring up Dean while we were having sex? That’s it, no more head for you. I’m done.”

Ruby’s eyes glinted in the light from the streetlamp. “That’s good, because I really wanted to get a good look at your boobs. Bring them up here.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve had lots of girls just fall apart from my cunnilingus skills—"

“I didn’t say they were bad, now shut the fuck up and let me suck on your nipples.”

Bela shut the fuck up and maneuvered herself into a sitting position on Ruby’s lap. Ruby was naked except for her lacy red bra, looking thoroughly debauched, and Bela was completely topless but still managed to have her jeans and boots on, which annoyed Ruby. During their tumble into the car, which had involved much sucking on tongues and biting of lips, Bela had gotten Ruby undressed at the speed of light. Ruby’s panties were hanging off the rearview mirror and they didn’t even notice.

Bela noticed right around the time Ruby took her left nipple into her mouth and quickly forgot it. Ruby swirled her tongue around the nipple, never breaking eye contact with Bela, and applying the slightest bit of pressure. Bela whimpered in pleasure and bent down to suck a hickey into the column of Ruby’s throat, enticing a small moan from Ruby, which was all sorts of fantastic. Bela left her mark with teeth all down Ruby’s neck; Ruby seemed to get the same idea, biting down gently on Bela’s breast, which caused her to yelp in pleasure and pull off Ruby’s neck. She admired the swath of red and purple and grabbed a handful of Ruby’s hair to ease her off her breasts.

Ruby was looking up at her and panting, lips all red and puffy. “My turn,” murmured Bela, and she dove down to bite at Ruby’s lips and thrust her tongue into her mouth. As she kept Ruby occupied at her mouth, she untangled one hand from Ruby’s dark hair and began trailing a gentle hand down Ruby’s side, pausing for a moment to roll Ruby’s little nipples between her fingers and marveled at the gentle gasps Ruby made into her mouth. She kept her hand going, digging in nails briefly near her hipbones to show Ruby she knew how to mix pain with pleasure, and finally reached her destination.

Ruby responded by surging her hips up and letting a loud moan into Bela’s mouth. Bela took her time, lazily circling around Ruby’s clit, getting close and then darting her fingers away until Ruby was snorting derisively and pulling off Bela’s mouth, snarking, “What, Talbot, you need a fuckin’ map? I don’t have all day for you to explore my vagina.”

Bela laughed, nipping at Ruby’s ear, and moved her finger onto Ruby’s clitoris and began teasing it lightly. Ruby goddamn yelped and surged up, so Bela figured she was doing something right. Bela kept playing with it, easing from hard to gentle, watching Ruby shake and curse underneath her skilled fingertips, watching her breathing level rise and rise until Ruby was coming with a short, bitten off moan, and Bela swallowed it up with her mouth, looking smugly at Ruby’s flushed face.

“You know, for someone who rudely interrupted my head, you seem to like my fingers. Think of what I could do with my tongue.”

“Shut up, Bela,” growled Ruby, flipping Bela onto her back and only laughing a little bit when Bela whapped her head on the doorhandle. “Let’s get these fucking pants off. I can’t believe you got me to come when you still had pants on, Christ,” and then she was sucking a hickey right into the tender skin below Bela’s bellybutton, and Bela’s head ached and the little precious time Bela had left was slipping by while Ruby slowly undid the laces of her boots and sucked on her fingers, but Bela couldn't find it in herself to care.


End file.
